The present invention concerns an accessory for stowable ground pads, and more particularly an accessory for ground pads that incorporates compression sack features with comfort enhancing features.
In the field of adventure travel, performance of one""s gear is of considerable importance. Performance includes adequate protection from the elements, durability, weight, and size. As technology in this field has progressed, consumers of adventure travel gear have demanded greater comfort from their gear as well as performance.
Recent efforts by manufacturers of such gear have focused on both performance issues as well as comfort issues. Cascade Designs, Inc., a leading manufacturer of adventure travel gear, has also engaged in such efforts, especially with respect to self-inflating ground pads. Products such as its THERM-A-REST""R(copyright) brand pad accessory provide a user of a ground pad with a fabric slip cover or sleeve to enhance the coefficient of friction between the user and the pad, a chair conversion kit, and means for maintaining the pad in a rolled, stowed form when not in use. This particular product is considered by many users as a substitute for separate compression straps since the compression straps remain with the pad and cannot be lost or misplaced.
In an effort to provide similar functionality as the THERM-A-REST""R(copyright) brand pad accessory in a form that did not include the other features that some users might consider unnecessary or undesirable for certain applications, the inventor of the instant invention identified certain core features that should be included in any related accessory. These features included utilization of compression straps or other means for maintaining a ground pad in a rolled or stowed form and enhancing the comfort and/or functionality of the ground pad. It was with these objectives in mind that the invention was conceived.
The present invention is directed to an accessory for a rollable ground pad comprising a first portion of flexible material having a first surface area and an expansion zone; a second portion of flexible material having a second surface area; and at least one strap securely affixed at a first end thereof to the second portion of flexible material and having securing means for engaging the second portion of flexible material at a second end thereof wherein at least part of the first portion of flexible material and at least part of the second portion of flexible material define a three sided pocket to receive a portion of the ground pad.
A first primary feature of the invention is the incorporation of one or more straps to retain a pad, in a rolled or stowed state, that has been inserted into the pocket. In a most basic form, at least one strap having a first end and a second end is attached to the second portion of flexible material wherein the first end has a first part of a two part fastening system and the second end may have a second part of a two part fastening system. In this basic form, the at least one strap may be completely attached to the second portion of flexible material, selectively attached at multiple locations, or attached at only one location. Moreover, it is not necessary that the second part of the two part fastening system be associated with the second end of the at least one strap: it may be attached directly to the second portion of flexible material. In this second alternative, the second part of the two part fastening system may be directly attached to the second portion of flexible material, thereby causing a part of the second portion of flexible material to act as a tension member in lieu of the at least one strap.
In a preferred embodiment and to prevent undesired stretch of the flexible material, a pair of straps is used to retain the pad. Each strap is attached at its first end to a first part of the second portion of flexible material and includes a first part of a two part fastening system. A portion of each strap distant from the first end, and preferably proximate to the second end thereof, is attached to a second part of the second portion of flexible material. Attached to the second end of each strap is the second part of the two part fastening system. Consequently when an inserted pad is rolled, the second portion of flexible material wholly surrounds the exposed major surface of the pad and the first part and the second part of the second portion of flexible material are thereby brought into close or overlapping proximity with each other; and the two parts of the fastening system are brought together, engaged, and retain the pad in the rolled, stowed state.
Another feature of the invention provides for an expansion zone located at the first flexible material. This zone is intended to receive various soft items for storage when the pad is in use as well as to provide a user with the equivalent of a pillow for increased comfort. An advantage of this configuration is that unlike a pillow, the expansion zone will not shift during use. The zone may be created by using a stretchable fabric as the first flexible material, or may be integrated into a portion of the flexible material or in lieu of part of the first flexible material.
Depending upon various considerations, the aforementioned zone is preferably attached to an outer part of the first flexible fabric material. In this manner, the structural integrity of the sleeve is not compromised, yet a means is provided for creating a pillow-like structure for the user""s comfort. A gap is provided to permit the insertion and removal of soft goods into the pocket defined by the expansion zone material and the first portion of flexible material. Alternatively, part of the first portion of flexible material can be removed and replaced with an expansion zone, or the entire first portion can be the expansion zone. In most cases, the expansion zone will comprise a two-way stretchable material such as stretch fleece.